Red Wind Rurouni 4
by Shizuka-chan16
Summary: COMPLETE! Did Enishi really kill Kaoru and Jiani? Or is there something about this case that only Aoshi can figure out?
1. Default Chapter

RED WIND RUROUNI PART 4  
  
A/N- Hi again! Not much to say, so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I only own Jiani! The other characters are not mine! Rurouni Kenshin is not mine!  
  
CHAPTER 1- AOSHI AND MISAO  
  
The next day was cloudy and miserable, perfect for how the Kenshin-gumi felt. On this day, two memorial tablets were made, but only one coffin had a person within. Kamiya Kaoru lay in a white kimono, her hands clasped over her shattered heart, her eyes respectfully closed.  
  
Sanosuke had come and gone within just a few minutes. His eyes were red from crying and he looked more beat up than when he had finished his fights. He had gazed at Kaoru for a moment, read her name on her tablet, and then walked tiredly over to where Jiani's tablet was. It was there he knelt and placed his gift.  
  
It was a full sakura blossom, one of the last he was able to find. It had come from the same grove the two had spent those precious times together. But now, it was no more.  
  
Tears began anew, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. He could see her so clearly in his mind, her fiery-red hair, her mysteriously dark eyes, her soft smile.  
  
"Don't worry.because I'm going to protect you,"  
  
He made a fist with his bad hand, causing it to bleed through its wraps. He had lied to her on that night. He'd failed to keep his promise and it tore him up to know that.  
  
Finally, he got up, wiped his face clean, and turned away.  
  
Yahiko was sitting in the doorway, bandaged from head to toe. He barely acknowledged Sanosuke when he passed, but he did raise his head. Sanosuke could see his face was tear-streaked as well. He felt sorry for the kid. Still, he kept walking.  
  
"Sanosuke."  
  
Yahiko's voice stopped him, but he didn't turn around. "What?"  
  
"Where's Kenshin?"  
  
"I don't know." He continued to walk, a new resolve beginning to burn in his eyes. "But I'm going to find him."  
  
............  
  
By afternoon, Yahiko was outside and sitting under the shade of a tree. For once, he felt no impulse to train. What was the point anyway? He was without a master now.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! We're here! We made it!"  
  
"."  
  
The boy lifted his head. He knew that childish voice anywhere. By the time he was on his feet, Misao came bouncing into the yard, Aoshi following a little more calmly. She beamed at the sight of the boy. "Hey! Yahiko, long time no see!"  
  
He didn't smile. "Yeah."  
  
Her smile faded. "What's wrong?"  
  
He led them both inside and pointed to the tablets. Misao leaned in to read them, but pulled away instantly. "Kaoru.Jiani!"  
  
Aoshi stood still, face stern.  
  
Misao turned to the boy. "W-What happened here?"  
  
A while later, long after Yahiko had told her and Aoshi what happened, Misao sat alone on the well, one leg drawn up, tears falling. "We all promised to get together again here! And.and have all kinds of fun!" She broke down sobbing.  
  
From inside the dojo, where he sat meditating, Aoshi opened his eyes to her cries. All the while, he wondered what had truly happened that night. 


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontation

CHAPTER 2- CONFRONTATION  
  
Yahiko was sitting on the dojo porch, his shinai lying limp in his hands. He just couldn't find the strength, the will to practice. Tears continued to fall down his cheeks. "Kaoru.and Jiani."  
  
He'd always put up a front, acting like nothing in the world could bother him, that he was always strong and brave. But now that this had happened, it was tearing him apart. He began sobbing. "I'm sorry.I couldn't do a thing."  
  
"Maybe not then, but now you can!"  
  
Misao stood over him, hands on her hips and scowling. "Quit sitting there and crying like a baby! We've got to get revenge on those bastards!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't be stupid! Come on! We have to go find Himura!"  
  
Yahiko thought for a moment. Then, his sadness was replaced by a deep frown. "Yeah, let's make them all pay!"  
  
Aoshi and Megumi emerged from the dojo just as the two children scurried past, burning with determination. Megumi sighed. "Are you sure we should let them do this?"  
  
"Let them do as they wish." Aoshi replied tersely. "Now, there is something about this whole mess that doesn't add up."  
  
.........  
  
Sanosuke found Kenshin thanks to some of his friends. The rurouni was in Rakuminmura, a settlement for those who had failed to prosper in the new Meiji Era.  
  
He was sitting up against one of the roughly built huts, head hanging low, his sword wrapped in a heavy chain. He seemed to pay no attention to Sanosuke, who ran up to him.  
  
"Come on, Kenshin! Get up!" Sanosuke ordered. "We're going to make Enishi pay for this! We'll kill him for Jou-chan and Jiani!"  
  
Kenshin didn't budge.  
  
Scowling, Sanosuke picked him up by the front of his torn gi and hoisted him to his feet. "Answer me! Kenshin!"  
  
"I'm.so.tired." the rurouni murmured, his eyes glassy and lifeless.  
  
That did it; Sanosuke socked him hard in the face, anger surging through him. "You bastard! You're just gonna sit here and do nothing??? Don't their deaths mean anything to you?? Anything at all???" He threw Kenshin to the ground before falling to his knees himself.  
  
The anger melted away for a moment, replaced by a terrific sadness. "I loved her." he muttered. "I loved Jiani so much." His teary brown eyes snapped up towards Kenshin's. "I promised I'd protect her! I vowed to keep her safe! And now.now."  
  
Kenshin still didn't budge.  
  
Disgustedly, Sanosuke finally picked himself up and turned away. "I will not just cower in the shadows like you, Kenshin! I'll get revenge all on my own if I have to!!"  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
The other residents of Rakuminmura approached Kenshin, who picked himself up and settled back into a sitting position. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" one asked.  
  
Kenshin said nothing.  
  
"Well don't worry. We all look out for each other here, so no one else will come to bother you again."  
  
As he left, Sanosuke ran into Yahiko and Misao, who were fast approaching. Yahiko gasped. "Sanosuke!"  
  
But the former gangster held up his hand, stopping them. "Forget it. He's broken."  
  
Misao frowned. "Well, did you try talking to him or anything?? Come on! We have to talk to him!"  
  
"You're wasting your time." Sanosuke muttered. "He may be alive, but he's also dead." He walked past them. "And you can't talk to the dead and expect them to listen."  
  
Yahiko watched him go. Even Sanosuke seemed to be giving up on him!  
  
Misao, however, wasn't fazed. "Come on! Before it really is too late!"  
  
..........  
  
Back at the Oguni clinic, Aoshi presented a book to Megumi.  
  
She peered inside. "It's Tomoe's diary!" But she sighed and closed it right back up. "But what's the point now? It's too late."  
  
"We'll have to decide if it is too late at another time." Aoshi declared. "For now, tell me everything you can about all this." 


	3. Chapter 3 Suspicion

CHAPTER 3- SUSPICION  
  
Yahiko and Misao ran up to Kenshin, who remained frozen against the wall.  
  
"Come on Kenshin! We've gotta go avenge the girls! Let's go!"  
  
Kenshin didn't move.  
  
Yahiko came closer. "At least listen to me, Kenshin. Know that after Enishi pays for this, I'll keep moving forward! I'll be strong and wield my sword with the skills of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu! I'll protect the weak just like you did! I won't give up." He turned away. "I can't come here again. Farwell."  
  
He left. "Wait up!" Misao cried, taking off after him.  
  
Kenshin's head only sank lower.  
  
After they were gone, an old man walked up to him and sat down a few feet away. He smiled thoughtfully. "They fought all the residents to get in to see you."  
  
"."  
  
"With people like that in your life, I think it's a little early for you to have come to a place like this."  
  
.........  
  
"WHAT?? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING WE DO???"  
  
"Calm down, Vixen! Listen to him."  
  
Misao and Yahiko entered the dojo yard to the sound of a loud argument. Megumi, Sanosuke, and Aoshi were discussing something.  
  
"IDIOT! THAT'S COMPLETELY OUT OF LINE!"  
  
"HEY!" Misao shouted. "Don't you call Aoshi-sama an idiot!"  
  
"What's going on?" Yahiko asked.  
  
Aoshi glanced down at him. "You and Sagara will help too."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Tonight, we will unearth Kamiya Kaoru's grave."  
  
Yahiko's face went blank. "What? Why?"  
  
"It is the only way we can safely say it is her body."  
  
Megumi was ready to attack him. "THERE'S NO WAY! She was bleeding! I checked her and I know it was---  
  
"Megumi, stop." Sanosuke ordered softly.  
  
Aoshi went on. "This whole ordeal was for revenge. And Enishi knew that Himura would feel the pain most of all over the girl's death. So it doesn't make sense that he would kill her, as well as his own niece, under cover. It would make sense if he showed it happening."  
  
"But.Kaoru's body." Yahiko murmured. "I saw it."  
  
"And Jiani's sword, and her blood." Sanosuke added quietly.  
  
"I also examined the 'evidence' in the storeroom." Aoshi declared. He pointed towards it. "Have a look for yourself."  
  
There lay Iwanbou against the wall. To everyone's shock, flies had gathered around it. The skin was shriveling away!  
  
Misao gasped. "It's rotting!"  
  
"Whoever made it did so with the use of human remains, probably from bodies dug up in graves." Aoshi concluded. "And the puppetmaster Gein, must have inherited the technique for such constructions. As for the pool of blood beneath Himura Jiani's sword, that could have been hers, but then why would her body be taken?"  
  
"That's sick." Megumi muttered. "And it can't be true!"  
  
Yahiko frowned. "So Kaoru's body could have been a fake? And Jiani.her death could have been staged too?"  
  
"It could be." Aoshi nodded. "The chances are low, but they still exist."  
  
Sanosuke took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I say we do it." He closed his eyes. 'If he's right and Jou-chan is alive.then perhaps Jiani will be as well.'  
  
..............  
  
That night, it was cold. A clear sky and a full moon cast down upon Aoshi, Misao, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Megumi, who gathered around the freshly dug up grave. Yahiko sighed and reached for the lid. "I'll open it." He jerked it off and laid it to the side. Inside laid Kaoru.  
  
Misao and Megumi put their hands over their mouths. "Oh Kaoru."  
  
After a moment, Megumi took a step forward to examine the corpse. After another moment, she shook her head. "No, it is her. I'm certain."  
  
Aoshi unsheathed his sword. "Look away."  
  
"Wait! What are you-??" Megumi couldn't believe what she was seeing. So, she covered her eyes.  
  
SHMP! In went Aoshi's blade. Everyone flinched, sickened by the sound and knowing what had been done. But when they finally did open their eyes, Aoshi had reached into the coffin and yanked out several blood-soaked cables!  
  
Sanosuke was pale. "Oh my god."  
  
The ninja warrior rose to his feet. "It has been confirmed. Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Jiani live on."  
  
Sanosuke took one more look at the cables and burst out laughing. He wanted to yell, to jump around, to cry. Kaoru was alive! And so was Jiani! 


	4. Chapter 4 The Island

CHAPTER 4- THE ISLAND  
  
"Jiani! Jiani, wake up!"  
  
A voice, distant at first, echoed in Jiani's ears. Groaning, she opened her eyes, coming face-to-face with Kaoru. She blinked, making sure she wasn't dreaming. "Huh? Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru beamed. "I'm so glad you're all right!"  
  
"Where are we?" She had noticed that they were in a large, grand-looking bedroom.  
  
"I don't know yet." Kaoru told her. "But looking out the window, I'd say we're on an island."  
  
Jiani forced herself up, despite the painful sting from her back. "Father and the others.where are they?"  
  
The black-haired girl shook her head. "I don't know that either. But I don't think they're here."  
  
"Did Enishi hurt you?"  
  
"No, he put some kind of rag over my mouth. It must have had some kind of drug on it because I lost consciousness."  
  
"I see." Jiani felt around to the bandages around her torso. "So Enishi merely kidnapped us."  
  
"An odd way to get revenge on Kenshin, huh?" Kaoru asked. "I was expecting to die at that moment."  
  
'Papa.' Jiani thought. 'He may not have finished us, but you must still be suffering right now. And everyone else too.' "Kaoru, help me up please. We have to check out this place."  
  
"Are you sure you can get up?" Kaoru asked, taking her arm and slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll know in a second. Ergh!" With a heavy grunt, she was up and standing, Kaoru supporting her. That's when she noticed she was in a red robe. "Eh? Where are my clothes?"  
  
"Someone laid hakamas out for us." Kaoru told her. "Yours is right there on the bed."  
  
It was a painful struggle, but Jiani eventually dressed and found the door. She cursed when she made another realization. "I have no sword!"  
  
"Hopefully we won't need one." Kaoru muttered. "Come on."  
  
They pushed open the large door. They were enveloped by a bright light, that of the morning sun. Once their eyes adjusted, they found that they were stepping out onto a balcony.  
  
"So you're finally awake, eh?"  
  
Both girls whirled around at the same time to face Enishi, who was standing behind them in the hallway. But something was wrong. He appeared tired and dull, his arm in a sling, his face bandaged.  
  
Jiani placed herself in front of Kaoru, fists up. "You! Where have you brought us??"  
  
Enishi didn't seem fazed by the viciousness in her eyes and voice. "A natural prison of an island." He told them. "I'm keeping you here for the time being."  
  
"But why?" Kaoru asked. "And how long are you going to keep us?"  
  
Enishi turned around to leave. "For the why, we don't need to discuss that. For the how long, soon." He smirked to himself. 'Yes, when the Battousai ceases to live.'  
  
"Aside from the weekly ferry that passes through the inlet below this balcony, there is no escape. To try to swim for one of the distant islands would mean becoming shark bait. So, I suggest you make yourselves comfortable for the time being."  
  
Jiani growled angrily.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing."  
  
Enishi turned around and smirked towards them. "Make use of those hakamas, and the dojo on the second floor. There will be swords there for you to train with."  
  
"Train?" Kaoru repeated. Why would he want them to train?  
  
But before they could ask any more questions, he was gone.  
  
Jiani thought for a moment and proceeded back indoors. "Kaoru, let's head to the dojo."  
  
"What?" Kaoru couldn't believe that Jiani was going to go on with it! "Jiani, that's what he wants us to do! Shouldn't we try finding a way out of here?"  
  
The redhead shook her head. "There IS no way to escape. I believe him when he says that. I will work to master Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki and incorporate it into a style that Enishi himself will not be able to read."  
  
"Well, okay then." Kaoru followed her. "I'll give myself a workout too."  
  
Meanwhile, Enishi noticed Gein heading to his own room and frowned. "He plans to leave on the next ferry." He said to himself. "I will have to finish him before he can begin talking about this."  
  
Gein caught sight of Enishi and came over. "So the girls are awake, I see?"  
  
Enishi nodded. "Yes, and they are heading down to train."  
  
"Are you sure you will need no more assistance?" Gein asked.  
  
"No, this next stage will be my work and mine alone." He smirked. "But thank you.Gein."  
  
.........  
  
Back at Kamiya dojo, a celebration was well under way. Misao and Yahiko took turns whacking the memorial tablets of the two girls to smithereens.  
  
"YEAH! WE WON'T BE NEEDING THESE ANYMORE!" Yahiko shouted.  
  
"NOW WE RESCUE THEM! OH I CAN'T WAIT!!!" Misao cried.  
  
Megumi was a little calmer. "But the question is, how will we find them?"  
  
Aoshi nodded. "Yes, there are no leads to go by."  
  
But Yahiko wasn't deterred. "I got it! I know someone who'll give us plenty to go by!"  
  
Sanosuke frowned. "I know who you're talking about and I must say I don't like that idea."  
  
They knew it was Saitoh that the boy had come up with.  
  
Aoshi nodded slightly. "In the meantime, we should be expecting someone back here in Tokyo. I'll set a trap for that occasion."  
  
Sanosuke grinned. "All right then! Hold on girls, 'cause we're coming!"  
  
"Well wait! Shouldn't we tell Kenshin?" Misao asked.  
  
"No." Aoshi responded abruptly. "It's too early to go there bothering him again. Only he can pull himself together now, whether his daughter or Kamiya Kaoru ARE alive or dead."  
  
Yahiko nodded. "Okay then. For now, let's figure out where Enishi is!" 


	5. Chapter 5 More Clues

CHAPTER 5- MORE CLUES  
  
Aoshi, Megumi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Misao showed up at the police station the next morning. Chief Uramura, who had recovered from the battle with Otowa days before, welcomed them in. "Oh, you're here to see Fujita? Come on in then."  
  
"Fujita?" Yahiko and Misao asked each other.  
  
Sanosuke shot them a glare. "Shut up!"  
  
Saitoh was in his office, smoking a cigarette as always. He frowned at the sight of the group. "What do you want now?"  
  
After a long while, Yahiko was able to pry the information out of him.  
  
"Fine, fine I'll tell you since it would get the search for the two girls out of the way." He agreed.  
  
Sanosuke nodded. "Good, saves me the trouble of beating the crap out of you!"  
  
"Keep in mind you're standing in a police station, idiot!" Megumi spat, elbowing him in the stomach.  
  
"Yukishiro Enishi plans to construct a market of his own here in Tokyo, as he did in Shanghai." Saitoh explained. "To do such an operation, it would mean transferring supplies, and a great deal of them. However, land shipment would be too risky, and too costly. So."  
  
"Sea shipment!" Misao squealed. "He must have a base on the sea somewhere."  
  
"Very good." Saitoh said sarcastically. "Probably, he has a base somewhere at the Arakawa Rivermouth."  
  
"Arakawa?" Sanosuke repeated. "Yahiko! Let's go there now!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Misao hesitated and glanced up at Aoshi. "Aoshi-sama, you plan to set a trap for that Gein guy right? I'll help you!"  
  
"Do what you want." Aoshi replied coolly.  
  
And so, the gang parted.  
  
........  
  
Back on the island, inside the dojo, Jiani was flying around, swinging and stabbing with one of the bokkens supplied. Sweat dampened her gi and burnt her eyes, but she let nothing faze her. She only thought of correcting her forms and the invisible opponent before her.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaoru was taking a break and gazing out the window. All the while, she wore an expression of sadness and worry. 'Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, everyone.I'm sorry to worry you all so much. But don't worry anymore. We're going to come home soon."  
  
Suddenly, she noticed movement far below in the water. Squinting to see, she gasped. "Jiani! A ferry!"  
  
Jiani halted in midair and ran over to see. Sure enough, a small boat chugged cheerfully into port.  
  
But Jiani frowned. "It's too dangerous, Kaoru."  
  
"We have to try, Jiani! There might never be a way off this island!"  
  
"But how do you plan to get past someone like Enishi?"  
  
Kaoru thought for a moment. "He's weak from the injuries he received fighting Kenshin! We can take him hostage."  
  
Jiani quirked an eyebrow. "Um."  
  
"Ah come on! I think it'll work! Let's go!" Kaoru pulled her onward. "We have to hurry and find him."  
  
Jiani couldn't help but admire Kaoru. She was so determined to get out at any cost and return to Tokyo and the people she loved. Suddenly, she felt her own resolve growing. Maybe it would work after all. She pulled her hand away and took off ahead of her. "Let's do it!"  
  
Meanwhile, Gein was standing on the dock as a small fellow, surrounded by 4 large men, disembarked.  
  
Heishin smirked. "You must be Mr. Gein. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
"Same here." Gein reached out to shake his hand, but one of the bodyguards slapped it away.  
  
"Sorry, but my lack of weaponry skills has these men under strict orders to let no one touch me." Heishin apologized. "Anyway, where is the boss?"  
  
"You mean Enishi? He's up in that mansion over that cliff there."  
  
"Thank you. Have a safe voyage to Tokyo."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
With that, they parted.  
  
Enishi was there to greet Heishin. "Wu, it's been a while."  
  
They shook hands. "That it has. So, your plans worked out? Those personal issues, right?"  
  
"You're trying to remind of that deal, right?" Enishi chuckled. "It's still on, my friend. My Earthly Justice required this market, but with it near completion, it shall become yours. I have no more need for it all."  
  
Heishin smirked. "Excellent. I'll be off to my quarters now. We shall talk later."  
  
He headed off into the depths of the mansion. "And don't worry about Gein. I have men stationed on the ferry that will beat him into a pulp and then feed him to the sharks."  
  
By the time Jiani and Kaoru found Enishi, he was sitting on his own balcony, staring up at the blue sky. Warily, they huddled against the wall and poked their heads out just enough to watch him. They needed to charge in at the right moment.  
  
"It's almost over Tomoe." he murmured. "Soon, it will end."  
  
Tomoe appeared before him, but her expression was far from happy. He froze.  
  
Jiani rose. "Cover me!" She charged out towards him. "ENISHI!!!!"  
  
"YYYYAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Enishi threw himself up onto his feet, screaming and clutching at his head. Both girls froze in their tracks. What was happening to him?  
  
"Why won't you smile for me?" he demanded to the wind. "What's wrong??"  
  
He whirled to face Jiani. Immediately, he became enraged. "Of course! It's because of this foul child! And Battousai's replacement! It's because they live on!!!"  
  
Without warning, he seized Jiani by the throat and began choking her. Caught by sheer shock, Jiani was helpless.  
  
"NO! LET HER GO!!" Kaoru ran forward and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him off her.  
  
"DIE.DIE.DIE!!!" he shouted.  
  
Jiani opened her eyes to look at him. "Eni.shi."  
  
That did it. With a retch of terror, Enishi pushed her away and slipped to his knees. Jiani staggered back, clutching at her throbbing throat. Kaoru was in shock. 'That's why he can't kill either of us! We both remind him of his sister! No matter how much he wants to destroy us, his body won't let him!"  
  
Enishi struggled to regain himself. "Tomoe.please.why won't you smile for me.?" 


	6. Chapter 6 Capture

CHAPTER 6- CAPTURE  
  
A few nights later found a familiar figure tromping into a Tokyo graveyard, shovel in hand. Gein had escaped the ferry previously, killing all thirty of the men who had been ordered to kill him. Apparently, he'd outsmarted Enishi and Heishin.  
  
Furiously, he dug until the wooden casket lay unearthed before him. He snickered with relief. His work of art had remained undiscovered. Carefully, he slid open the lid.  
  
Out of the casket jumped a heavy net that engulfed him faster than he could begin to react. "Augh! What the--?"  
  
Aoshi appeared out of the darkness, "I had a notion you would return." He said. "Now tell me, where is Kamiya Kaoru?"  
  
Scowling, Gein cut his way free of the net. "Shinomori Aoshi of the Oniwabanshuu."  
  
Their battle was not long. Despite weapons of his own, Gein's age failed to give him the strength of this new warrior. Soon, a deal was struck.  
  
Gein was in a tree, having pulled himself up to avoid his opponent. "Okay, let's make a deal." He said. "I'll tell you where Enishi's base and then you tell me where my corpse doll is!"  
  
Aoshi was silent.  
  
The old man with the skull mask snickered. "You needn't worry. I've severed ties with the man. In fact, I'll go ahead and tell you now. His base is on the west bank of the Arakawa River!  
  
"Fine then," Aoshi took a step closer to the tree, only to be in for a surprise.  
  
SHEER!!!! Out of nowhere, Gein's wires wrapped all around him like a spider wed. Looking up, Aoshi saw Gein lighting a fuse. The wiring was soaked in oil!  
  
Still, he was calm. "I burned it."  
  
"What?" Gein was aghast.  
  
"There was no use for a dead thing that never lived in the first place." He said, drawing his sword. "So I had it cremated."  
  
"ARGH! DIE YOU FOOL!" Gein placed the fuse to the wire, but Aoshi was ready. Using both kodachi, he propelled one blade forward, striking Gein in the shoulder. The wires burst into flames.  
  
Gein still laughed. "BWAHAHAHA! There's no escape! Die quietly!" He turned to leave, only to find he too was trapped in the wire! His confident façade melted away to raw fear. He whirled to face Aoshi, who was ready to give the fatal pull. "Wait! Wait! Okay I give up! Just don't kill me! I'll forget all about the corpse doll! Please!"  
  
But Aoshi refused. "No, as okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, I complete my missions." He yanked down on the cords, sending a screaming Gein into the flames. The information had been gathered.  
  
.........  
  
Back in Rakuminmura, Kenshin continued to sit limply against the building. Having not eaten, his cheek bones were prominent, and his eyes were glassier than ever. By now, the residents knew to just leave him be. The redhead with the chained sword was helpless.  
  
Visions plagued his mind all the while.  
  
..........  
  
Three slavegirls, in their dying breaths, beg robbers to spare him.  
  
One a cold night, Tomoe appears before him for the first time, declaring that he can make the sky rain blood.  
  
He and Tomoe leave for the country, as a married couple.  
  
He holds a newborn Jiani in his arms for the first time.  
  
Tomoe dies smiling in his arms.  
  
He hands a sleeping Jiani over to one of his old friends and leaves without looking back.  
  
He meets Kaoru on the night-lit streets of Tokyo as she hunts for the Battousai.  
  
Jiani returns to protect him during the battle against Shishio.  
  
Everyone returns home together.  
  
..........  
  
Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. He could still picture the scene: Kaoru's body lying motionlessly on the ground and a pool of blood where Jiani's sword lay.  
  
"No more." he murmured. "I'm.so tired." 


	7. Chapter 7 Jailbreak

CHAPTER 7- JAILBREAK  
  
In his jail cell at the police station, Kujiranami finally awakened. "Ugn.Battousai." He realized where he was and screamed. "BATTOUSAI!!!!!!!"  
  
Inside their office, police officers snapped to attention. A loud crash had them on their feet and running for the cells. What they found was a pile of broken wooden bars and the door to the weapon storage room being flung open!  
  
"It's that one-armed guy!" one officer realized. "He's going after his weapon!"  
  
"The one recovered at the Kamiya dojo? But that's the--- His subordinate gasped. "The cannon."  
  
BWOOM!! The entire building wracked with the explosion. Kujiranami held his smoking weapon on his one good hand. "BATTOUSAI!!!!!!!"  
  
He abandoned the inferno, thundering towards town. The police picked themselves up and gasped. "No! Of all people to make a jailbreak!" One, Shin'ichi groaned.  
  
Another officer saw this. "We have to stop him! He could destroy Tokyo with that thing!"  
  
Meanwhile, Yahiko and Tsubame were walking around town, Yahiko trying to comfort her. See, she was still very much devastated over all the events and the boy couldn't tell her that Kaoru and Jiani were alive. So all he could do was pat her on the head. "There, there now. Don't cry. I have something to tell you that'll cheer you right up!"  
  
She paused in her tears. "Huh?"  
  
"We just found out that---  
  
He was cut off by loud sirens, police sirens. Turning around, the two saw one officer, Shin-ichi came running, shouting to every person he saw. "RUN! GET OUT OF THE CITY! HURRY!"  
  
Immediately, Yahiko ran up to see what was going on.  
  
"A jailbreak!" Shin-ichi declared. "A big, bulky man with an Armstrong cannon for an arm!"  
  
Yahiko knew who it was right off. "Damn it! It's Kujiranami!"  
  
"Yahiko?" Tsubame asked.  
  
The boy looked up at the panicking officer. "You! Gather whatever police force you have left! Bring them to the town gate!"  
  
"R-Right."  
  
Yahiko, before running off, turned to Tsubame. "Wait for me, okay? With Aoshi and the others out on investigation, it looks like I'm gonna be the one to fight!" He seemed excited.  
  
"But.Yahiko." Tsubame began to cry as he ran off, leaving her alone.  
  
Shin'ichi came through. Within minutes, a handful of police were gathered just at the town gate, ready and waiting. Yahiko stood atop a nearby roof, watching. In some odd way, he had become their leader.  
  
"No one here is gonna die!" he shouted. "I promise that!" He only hoped his old wounds wouldn't affect him. But no matter what, he had to keep the promise he'd just made.  
  
Shin'ichi spotted someone coming up the road and yelled. "He's here!"  
  
Kujiranami stood there on the street, aiming straight at them with his cannon. "BATTOUSAI!!!!!!!"  
  
Yahiko jumped down from the roof. "Okay! I'll charge first! You all cover me!" Not waiting for their responses, he charged at the ogre, shinai ready. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Of course, Kujiranami acted, directing his first shot right at the boy! Shin'ichi went pale. What was Yahiko thinking??  
  
POOM! POOM! POOM! Kujiranami fired again and again, but Yahiko leapt, ducked, and rolled to dodge them, each time coming closer. Within seconds, he was springing right up at him! "HAAAH!!!!"  
  
SHMP! His shinai whacked the weapon so harshly, it lifted the flesh right off of the monster's stump! Kujiranami howled in pain.  
  
"Now's your chance!" Yahiko cried to his "comrades". "Surround him!"  
  
Wondering why they were taking orders from a little boy, the officers took off, darting through buildings and leaping over roofs until they had formed a circle around the fuming monster.  
  
"ARGH! BATTOUSAI!!! BATTOUSAI COME OUT!!!!!!!" Kujiranami yelled, readying his shot once more.  
  
Yahiko took a stance. "You have me to deal with now. Forget about Kenshin!"  
  
POOM! POOM! POOM! The shots continued to fire, resuming the fight.  
  
Back in the streets, Tsubame was panicking. "Yahiko." Was he capable of fighting on his own against such a weapon? Was he going to die?? She couldn't stand it. "YAHIKO!!!"  
  
Yahiko continued dodging the blows, despite how close he was to every one. Kujiranami, in his blind rage, was unrelenting. Shin'ichi found himself in awe at how the boy was fighting this all on his own.  
  
He scowled. "What the hell am I doing? I may be just a low ranking rookie, but I'm still an officer! I can't let a little kid die like this!"  
  
POOM!! One blast swiped past Yahiko so closely, it tore the fabric of his shirt. 'Damn!' he thought. 'I'm losing speed!'  
  
Suddenly, he tripped and fell flat. "Ack!"  
  
Tsubame's head snapped up. "Yahiko! Someone has to help him!" She got up and began to run. "Kenshin! Mr. Kenshin! You have to! You have to save Yahiko!"  
  
Kujiranami zeroed in for the finishing blow. "Die!"  
  
Yahiko winced. He had to stand up! He needed to keep going! He had to keep his promise!  
  
But at the last second, Shin'ichi came flying in and grasped hold of the gun. "I won't let you kill a kid!" he shouted bravely, latching on for dear life.  
  
"Shin'ichi!" His stunned comrades now decided to act as well. After all, they too had responsibility of their own! All at once, they came running and dogpiled the stunned Kujiranami!  
  
Yahiko pulled himself up and beamed. "Yeah! That's it!" Maybe he could keep his promise after all.  
  
...........  
  
In Arakawa, Aoshi, Sanosuke, Saitoh, and the others, along with a bunch of police officers, surveyed the ruined headquarters that was once Enishi's stronghold. Saitoh inhaled on his cigarette. "So, he has himself an island, eh? I thought so."  
  
"Hn." Aoshi agreed, reading some of the files they'd recovered.  
  
Sanosuke gazed down at the men in disgust. "Weak bastards. Who hires these people as guards anyway?"  
  
Suddenly, in came Uramura. "Fujita! That one-armed man, Kujiranami! He's escaped prison and is headed for town with his Armstrong cannon!"  
  
Saitoh cursed quietly. "Shit.they don't quit, do they?"  
  
"Misao, help me with the injured." Megumi commanded.  
  
"Oh okay." Misao relented.  
  
"And what's more, there's a little boy with a shinai leading the fight!" Uramura went on.  
  
Sanosuke cringed. "Yahiko? That brat!"  
  
"Oh no." Megumi gasped. 


	8. Chapter 8 Desperate Bids

CHAPTER 8- DESPERATE BIDS  
  
Tsubame finally made it to Rakuminmura and nervously advanced into the gate. Instantly, all the burly men were swarming around her.  
  
"Get out! You young'uns have no place here!"  
  
"Take another step forward and deal with the consequences!"  
  
Tsubame gulped. "Please! I need to get to---  
  
A gentle hand came to rest upon her head. Looking up, she found an old man. "You're looking for the new guy, eh? All right, he's over there." He pointed to a nearby building where Kenshin sat.  
  
"Mr. Kenshin!"  
  
...........  
  
Elsewhere, Jiani entered the parlor of the huge mansion. Enishi was there to greet her and motioned that she take a seat. Eyes full of distrust, she did so, right across from him. "What did you want to see me for?"  
  
"You speak so coldly towards your uncle."  
  
"You act so harshly to my father."  
  
She was quick, something he took in with a smirk. "You hold the same darkness in your heart as your sire."  
  
Jiani's eyes flashed. "How dare you."  
  
"I rest my case." He folded his hands. "Tell me, surely you know of how your mother was killed."  
  
Why was he asking her this? Still, she nodded. "Hai, and it's not the same as the way you picture it."  
  
"So the question is, which one of us is right.isn't it?" Enishi questioned.  
  
"You can't make me change my mind about what really happened that day." Jiani declared. "My father loved my mother. It was an accident."  
  
"You weren't there, so you wouldn't know that." Her uncle spat.  
  
"What, and you were?"  
  
"Yes, I saw the whole thing."  
  
This was something that caught Jiani off guard. "What?"  
  
He looked deep into her eyes with his own, dark menacing, hypnotic eyes. "I will tell you the truth." He said. "I'll tell you what really happened."  
  
Meanwhile, Kaoru was in the kitchen, struggling to cook for herself. All the while, she wondered what Enishi was talking to Jiani about.  
  
...........  
  
Kenshin looked upon the advancing Tsubame with listless, flat eyes.  
  
All out of breath, she stood before him. "Mr. Kenshin! Come quick please!"  
  
He didn't budge.  
  
Tsubame told him what happened. She explained how Kujiranami had escaped prison and come to destroy Tokyo, but Yahiko had led the way to stop them and was now about to get killed.  
  
By the time she finished, she was crying. "Mr. Kenshin! Please! Help him! Stand up just one more time! I beg of you! Please!"  
  
'Please.Help him.Stand up one more time.' the words echoed through Kenshin's head.  
  
The old man shook his head gravely and took the little girl by the arm gently. "Come, there is nothing that can be done for him." He led her away and this time, she didn't object.  
  
"Please.help." she murmured.  
  
Kenshin lifted his head for a brief instant, watching her go. His hand unconsciously moved towards his sword, but froze. 'No.I'm too tired.'  
  
Still, his body protested. His fingers touched the hilt of the blade.  
  
'If I could protect the people I see before me.' he remembered thinking. 'If I could wield my sword to protect instead of kill in this new era, then perhaps that would atone for my crimes.'  
  
He remembered what the old man had told him. "Isn't it a little early for you to be here? After all, you still have people in your life who care about you."  
  
His hand seized the sword and pulled it free of the chains. By the time the old man came round to check up on him, he was gone. 


	9. Chapter 9 Revival

CHAPTER 9- REVIVAL  
  
CRASH! Yahiko landed hard on his back before Kujiranami.  
  
An injured Shin'ichi was aghast. How could that monster do this to such a little kid? He wished he could help.  
  
Yahiko rolled over onto his hands his knees and rose, coughing up some blood. Yet he straightened and resumed fighting stance. "I'm not out yet! Let's go!"  
  
"Battousai!!" Kujiranami charged in and struck hard, but Yahiko slipped to the left, swinging his shinai.  
  
"HAH!" He put every bit of his strength into the blow, which landed right beneath the monster's arm. However, Kujiranami wasn't fazed. In fact, he whirled around and grabbed the boy by his head.  
  
"NO!" Shin'ichi yelled.  
  
Hoisting the trembling child up, the ogre pointed his cannon, directly at his chest. Yahiko grunted painfully, his clothes soaked with blood. Still, he brought up his knees, bent his arms, and pointed his sword up in fighting stance. 'I won't give up!' he yelled in his mind. 'I won't rest until I win!'  
  
"DIE!!" Kujiranami yelled.  
  
Shin'ichi and his comrades raced in to help. "NO! STOP!!"  
  
KAKAKAKAKAKRRRRAAAKKK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A sudden strike from behind sent the giant tumbling to the ground and freed Yahiko! "Wh-What?" Finding the strength to lift his head, Yahiko looked to see who it was. What he found almost brought tears to his eyes. "Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin stood over him, sakabatou shining in the light.  
  
A carriage pulled up a little ways away and out jumped Aoshi, Sanosuke, and the others. They all were stunned to see Kenshin standing there over the struggling Kujiranami.  
  
"Himura!"  
  
"Battousai!"  
  
"Ken-san!"  
  
"Kenshin! All right!"  
  
"Battousai."  
  
Kujiranami staggered to his feet, eyes burning with hate. There before him stood his target, the one responsible for the loss of his hand, the loss of his honor! "BATTOUSAI!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He brandished his cannon, readying a shot.  
  
But Kenshin charged in way before he had the chance to fire. "Hitenmitsurugi Ryu Ryuusousen!!!!" One upward swipe sent the cannon flying, having been completely ripped off the ogre's arm.  
  
Kujiranami froze. His eyes seemed to change color.  
  
Yahiko gasped. He too had come back to his senses.  
  
Kujiranami looked down at the rurouni. "You have won again, Battousai. Go ahead and finish me."  
  
The police and Kenshin's friends were frozen.  
  
"I will not kill again, regardless of reason." Kenshin replied coolly. "Live on in this new age."  
  
Yahiko staggered to his feet. "Kujiranami.you and Kenshin.you're samurai.and samurai shouldn't hate each other.So don't throw your life away like this anymore. There's still time to make use of your one remaining hand."  
  
Kujiranami took in his words. "Yes.you are right."  
  
He was taken back into custody. 


	10. Chapter 10 Take Me There

CHAPTER 10- TAKE ME THERE  
  
Three days passed. Kenshin and Yahiko spent their time in hospital beds, sound asleep. Megumi and Tsubame watched over them both. While Yahiko was recovering from wounds suffered from Kujiranami, Kenshin had to recover from exhaustion, dehydration, starvation, and untreated injuries. It was a time of waiting and limited at that. Saitoh planned to lead his forces to Enishi's island by the next morning. If Kenshin wasn't awake, they would have to go without him.  
  
Late that night, hours before scheduled departure, Sanosuke and Yahiko were wolfing down a huge meal set out for them by Tsubame.  
  
Yahiko gulped down his rice. "Man! I'm STILL hungry!"  
  
"Well stop being so hungry and give me that plate!" Sanosuke commanded.  
  
Misao and Megumi were eating a little more quietly. "Megumi?" Misao asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think Himura will be ready?"  
  
Megumi sipped her tea. "These last few hours will tell. Just remember that we can't push him."  
  
"Right."  
  
Sanosuke beamed. "Oh yeah! Tomorrow we're gonna feed that white-haired freak to the sharks! And we're gonna save the girls!"  
  
Everyone was excited.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin lay asleep in bed, dreaming.  
  
He sat there against a tree, covered with bruises and forlorn. All of a sudden, Tomoe appeared before him. "Have you the strength to rise yet?"  
  
Kenshin smiled slightly. "Not quite. I just need a little longer." He sighed. "It's been a long time.since I first picked up this sword and vowed to protect."  
  
"Yes, for the sake of those you loved."  
  
All of a sudden, a very young Jiani materialized in between them, wearing a dark purple kimono and a wide smile. "Papa!"  
  
Kenshin held out his hand towards her. "Jiani-chan.you're waiting for me."  
  
Tomoe smiled slightly. "Please remember that when you smile, the me inside you does as well, as with our daughter."  
  
Jiani took off running, frolicking in the snow that had just begun to fall. Tomoe watched her briefly before turning back towards her husband. "And take care of Enishi for I cannot smile for him now."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Yes."  
  
Tomoe's smile seemed to broaden a little. "Go now, they await to see your smile."  
  
With that, Kenshin woke up.  
  
Finally the time came. Sanosuke and Yahiko led the way to Kenshin's room, desperately hoping he would be ready.  
  
Sure enough, Kenshin stood over his bed, dressed and ready.  
  
Yahiko gasped. "Kenshin."  
  
He smiled at them slightly. "I am sorry to have been such trouble. But I am fine now." He took a step toward them. "I'm ready. Take me to Jiani and Miss Kaoru."  
  
Smiles went all around. Their beloved rurouni had come back to them.  
  
.........  
  
Heishin raced up the stairs of the mansion where he found Enishi waiting. "Enishi! Two police ships are approaching! One has the Battousai on board!"  
  
Enishi smirked. "Great, great."  
  
A lone figure stood in the shadows behind him, eyes glowing the same way his did. He turned and faced this person. "Are you ready for a little revenge of your own?"  
  
Heishin cut in. "Wait! Shouldn't we be attacking those boats, sir?"  
  
"Do whatever, but allow the Battousai through."  
  
.........  
  
The Kenshin-gumi rested on the decks of the first ship, gazing out over at the water. Kenshin and Sanosuke leaned slightly on the railing, both their faces stern. Then, Kenshin peered over at his friend. "Sanosuke?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
The rurouni smiled slightly. "Is it true about what you told me before? About my daughter?"  
  
Sanosuke blushed bright red. "Well.I.um."  
  
Yahiko burst out laughing. "Hah, hah! You've got him cornered Kenshin!"  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!"  
  
Kenshin's grin broadened. "I thought so. That's grand."  
  
Suddenly, Misao perked her head up. "Hey! I think I hear something!"  
  
BWOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Something erupted beneath the surface of the calm waters, causing the ships to rear up towards the skies. Kenshin and the others hung onto the railing until the boat steadied.  
  
"What was that??" Yahiko gasped.  
  
Saitoh scowled. "Mines."  
  
A panicked officer came running up to him. "Inspector Fujita! What do we do?"  
  
Saitoh glanced over at Kenshin and his friends and turned back to reply. "Deploy the life boats. I'll go on ahead while you all follow in single file!"  
  
Within moments, everyone had crowded into the small boats and were heading for the distant island. Misao glanced up at Aoshi. "Aoshi-sama, I think we're."  
  
"I know." He nodded.  
  
"Okay then." Misao suddenly hopped up onto the bow, retrieving a kunai dagger.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yahiko asked.  
  
But Aoshi knew. "61.5 degrees distance, 29.7 degrees to the right. Look for the disturbance in the water, then throw."  
  
"Right!" She hurled the tiny blade with all her might.  
  
BWOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! A deafening explosion sent the water ahead of them straight towards the heavens. Misao raised a fist in triumph. "Oh yeah! I did it!"  
  
Moments later, the boat slid up onto the sands of the island. They had made it. Now it was time to rescue Kaoru and Jiani. 


	11. Chapter 11 The Bodyguards

CHAPTER 11- THE BODYGUARDS  
  
Kenshin took a step out onto the sand, stood still for a moment, then turned back to his friends, who seemed to be awaiting his word to charge in. But no, he simply smiled and said. "I must ask a favor of you all. My body is weak so I cannot afford to lose any strength before the battle with Enishi. So I must request you lend me your strength now."  
  
Sanosuke eagerly punched his fists together. "Sure thing! That's what we're all hear for, right?"  
  
"You bet!" Misao piped. "We would have gone on home if we weren't gonna help fight, right Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
Saitoh shrugged. "Whatever. As long as Yukishiro Enishi ends up in custody."  
  
But before Yahiko could say anything, he noticed something coming through the trees towards them. He pulled his shinai down from his shoulder. "Looks like the time to lend strength is now!"  
  
Everyone's attention shifted to a small man accompanied by 4 bulky guards. It was Heishin, someone Saitoh recognized with a scowl. "So, the famous number two has shown up to greet us."  
  
"Greet you, no." Heishin replied with a smirk. "I was told to leave this island by Enishi. Apparently he doesn't agree with my ideas of destroying you all." He moved aside so his guards had the right of way. "But that is why I'm going to destroy you all before he gets the chance."  
  
Kenshin frowned. "It is not your fight."  
  
"Oh yes it is." Heishin spat back. "Your death turns Enishi's market and all his riches over to me. So I shall ensure that you die! Come forward Battousai! Come forward and meet your fate at the hands of my warriors: the four gods!"  
  
"Four gods? Is that what you call them?" Saitoh sarcastically asked. "Aside from the muscle, what can those fools do?"  
  
Sanosuke took a step in front of Kenshin. "You'll deal with us first. Then see if you can get to Kenshin."  
  
The short fellow scowled towards the redheaded rurouni, who was taking a seat back in the boat with Megumi. "Agh! Battousai, do you plan to cower behind the backs of your underlings?"  
  
"Hardly would I call them underlings," Kenshin answered. "They are my friends."  
  
Yahiko took a stance. "I'm ready! Bring it on!"  
  
"Very well, Suzaku, Seiryu, Byakko, Genbu! Choose who you want."  
  
"Yes!" The four monsters bounded forward, charging at whoever stood before them. Suzaku chose Aoshi. Seiryu leapt at Saitoh. Byakko took on Sanosuke. And Genbu flew right at Yahiko. Everyone began to fight, with Megumi, Misao, and Kenshin, and Heishin as the audience.  
  
But these battles did not last long.  
  
Suzaku thought he could best Aoshi by copying all of his moves. However, the steely ninja, with his experience, didn't even break a sweat. Seeing through such a stupid trick, he ended up plowing him into the ground.  
  
Seiryu was the best at seeing through his opponent's moves. He gave Saitoh a rough time at first, since he was able to counteract the Gatotsu. But the crafty Miburo Wolf had some hidden tricks of his own and also took down his opponent.  
  
Byakko and Sanosuke engaged in a violent brawl of fist throwing. And much to Megumi's annoyance, Sanosuke pulled away with his right hand smashed once more, having used the Futae no Kiwami again. Still, it was another victory for the Kenshin-gumi.  
  
Finally, a confident Genbu took on the young Yahiko, but his arrogance found him falling at the boy's feet in a rather short time.  
  
Kenshin smiled as his friends stood over their defeated adversaries. "I knew I could count of them, that I did."  
  
Misao jumped up and down. "Yay! Way to go, Aoshi-sama!"  
  
Heishin couldn't believe it. His quadruplet bodyguards had fallen in a matter of minutes! Now what could become of him? He was completely vulnerable now. He had to get out and fast. Pale with fright, he took off running.  
  
Sanosuke growled. "Runt! I'll---  
  
"Sanosuke, let him go," Kenshin told him softly.  
  
Halfway back into the woods, Heishin glanced back over his shoulder. 'Good,' he thought. 'No one's following me! At this rate I'll---  
  
POOMF! He bumped hard into something and fell flat on his back. After his head stopped whirling, he looked up to find an annoyed Enishi standing over him. "E-Enishi!"  
  
"I thought I told you to get out of here,"  
  
Before the fellow could do anything to save himself, a solid punch sent him back into the ground. Spitting down at him, Enishi continued on. "I'll feed you to the sharks later. Come ladies."  
  
Behind him walked two familiar girls. Well, that was partly true. One was very familiar, but the other, with the look in her eyes, seemed like a totally different person.  
  
As they walked along, following Enishi out towards the beach, Kaoru glanced worriedly over at Jiani. Something was wrong with her. Why wasn't she excited about seeing her father or Sanosuke? And what was that coldness about her? "J-Jiani?"  
  
Moments later, everyone peered towards the woods once more. Kenshin stepped off the boat, tying his sword scabbard to his waist. "Thank you for your assistance, everyone." He said. "Now, please leave this one to me."  
  
Everyone silently agreed.  
  
Kenshin took a step forward. "And Miss Megumi, please see to their wounds. Misao, help her."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he saw the white-haired warrior come walking out of the trees towards him. "Enishi,"  
  
Enishi smirked. "Back for more, I see." 


	12. Chapter 12 Inherited Darkness

CHAPTER 12- INHERITED DARKNESS  
  
Enishi halted a few yards away, squaring off against his former brother-in- law. "You finally pulled yourself out of the hell I threw you into, eh? I'm glad. Now we can finish this."  
  
Kenshin spread his feet apart slightly. "Before we begin, just tell me. What have you done with Kaoru and my daughter?"  
  
"Do not worry about them." Enishi replied, gesturing over his own shoulder. "Here they come now."  
  
Two forms emerged from the shadows. Sanosuke ran up next to Kenshin to see better. Sure enough, a fumbling Kaoru and a silent Jiani appeared.  
  
Kaoru gasped. "Kenshin!"  
  
Yahiko and Misao broke into wide grins. "KAORU!!"  
  
Sanosuke took a step forward. "Jiani.boy am I glad to---  
  
Kenshin held out his arm, stopping his friend from preceding any further.  
  
"Huh? Kenshin what's---  
  
"Something's wrong with her. I see death in her eyes."  
  
"What?" Sanosuke squinted to see.  
  
Jiani stared back at them, the wind blowing her red hair across her face. But there was no hiding her eyes, eyes of pure black.  
  
Sanosuke spun around to face Enishi. "YOU WHITE-HAIRED BASTARD!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER??"  
  
Tomoe's brother simply chuckled. "Nothing special. I merely helped her in finding her true self, a self that she has been suppressing all along. Yes, a self that resents her father for his crimes just as much as her uncle!"  
  
Kenshin could feel his daughter's chi flaring. "No."  
  
Sanosuke made a fist. "BASTARD!! YOU BRAINWASHED HER!!"  
  
"You sure don't like to pay attention, do you?" Enishi taunted. "Well, in any event, I promised her that she could make the first attack." He glanced over his shoulder at the girl. "My dear niece, go on now. Make your father pay."  
  
"Jiani! No!" Kaoru cried as Jiani walked past them. But Enishi held out his sword to stop the black-haired girl from following.  
  
"Woman, you are here to watch and only watch." He hissed. "Step out of these woods and I'll kill you."  
  
Kaoru stared back at him defiantly.  
  
Kenshin took a step back as his own daughter approached. All the while, his mind was reeling. 'No.not Jiani.'  
  
Jiani stopped and shrank into the battou-justsu stance. She was going to use Kenshin's own style against him. Oh why did he agree to teach it to her?  
  
Sanosuke was wide-eyed with shock. "Jiani."  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl charged in at lightning speed, hand on her sword's hilt. It was all Kenshin could do to raise his own sword in defense. Within an instant, they took flight.  
  
"What is she doing??" Misao gasped.  
  
Aoshi frowned. "Somehow, Enishi has taken whatever inner doubts she's housed about her sire and magnified them into pure hatred."  
  
"The Battousai vs. his own child," Saitoh muttered. "This should be interesting."  
  
CRACK!!! Jiani's stroke sent Kenshin skidding back, sand flying up in his wake. Still, he recovered himself. "Jiani! STOP!!!"  
  
"Hitenmitsurugi Ryu.RYUUSOUSEN!!!!!!!!" She smashed into him once more and kept driving him back. Kenshin was amazed at how strong she had become.  
  
'How did she improve so much in such a short period of time?' he wondered as he blocked yet another strike.  
  
Enishi laughed to himself. "Yes, she made good use of my dojo, didn't she? At first, she planned to strengthen her skills for destroying me. But now, now she will use them against you!"  
  
Sanosuke's heart was pounding as he watched Jiani battering and slashing at her own father, the one she used to look upon with such affection and admiration. "There's no way!" he concluded. "There's no way she'd really kill Kenshin!"  
  
He sprang into action, running straight at the quarreling redheads.  
  
"SANO! What are you doing, you idiot???" Megumi shouted.  
  
Saitoh lit up a cigarette. "The moron."  
  
POOOOOMMMMFFFF!!!!!! Jiani's downward stroke sent Kenshin crumbling into the sand. Wincing as old wounds cried out, the scar-faced rurouni opened his eyes to face her. "Jiani.no."  
  
She stood poised over him, eyes emotionless and cold. She raised her sword high over her head. One word escaped her lips. "Die."  
  
She swung down. All Kenshin could do was shut his eyes. 


	13. Chapter 13 Liberty of Loved Ones

CHAPTER 13- LIBERTY OF LOVED ONES  
  
Enishi scowled. "That fool! How dare he interfere!"  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes when the fatal blow never came. He was amazed at what he saw. "Sano!"  
  
Grunting with the effort, Sanosuke pulled Jiani up in an armlock. For a moment, she seemed shocked, but it quickly turned to rage, utter uncontrollable rage. Fiercely, she began struggling, attempting to free herself.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Sanosuke doubled his strength, bringing her even tighter against him. Then, he peered over at his friend. "Kenshin! You go save Kaoru from the white-haired bastard! Leave Jiani to me!"  
  
"Sanosuke, I can't do that---  
  
"Don't worry! I'll free her just as you'll free Jou-chan!" Sanosuke backed up with her, giving him room to rise. "GO! HURRY!"  
  
Kenshin hesitated for a brief second then frowned with resolve. "Right." He quickly left to face Enishi, who was waiting for him.  
  
Kaoru smiled with relief. "Kenshin! Are you---?"  
  
He shot her a quick grin. "Aa, I'm fine. I'll be but a minute, so wait right there, okay?"  
  
She nodded. "O-Okay,"  
  
Enishi pulled out his own sword. "You may as well forget about that, Battousai. Since your daughter now must destroy that guy, it'll be my job alone to kill you."  
  
Kenshin settled into a stance. "As I've told your men before, Enishi, I cannot doubt Sanosuke's word." He smiled slightly. "He will bring back my daughter just as I will bring back Miss Kaoru."  
  
"We'll see about that," Enishi replied. "Now! LET'S GO!!!" He raced at the rurouni, ready to begin the fight that would settle their score and determine who Tomoe would end up smiling for. 


	14. Chapter 14 Black Eyes

CHAPTER 14- BLACK EYES  
  
On the island that day, two huge fights broke out. Megumi, Yahiko, Aoshi, Misao, and Saitoh watched tensely as Kenshin and Enishi locked swords before Kaoru and as Sanosuke struggled to defend himself against the wrath of a furious Jiani. Saitoh couldn't make up his mind over which battle was more interesting.  
  
"HITENMITSURUGI RYU.RYU TSUI SEN!!!!!!!!!" The redheaded girl leapt high into the air and brought her sword crashing down towards him. Sanosuke gathered himself and leapt aside. However, the strike brushed down the length of his arm, sending a spray of blood everywhere. Sanosuke grimaced, obviously in pain.  
  
But Jiani wasn't done. The instant she landed, she whirled around in a half circle and backhanded him across the face. "AUGH!!!" Sanosuke staggered back, his nose bleeding. Still, all he could do was brace himself to dodge her next move. 'No matter what.' he swore in his mind. 'I can't follow my instincts and fight back!'  
  
"HYAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!" Jiani came rushing in once more, swinging her sword into position.  
  
Misao gasped. "She'll cut off his head!!!!!!"  
  
Saitoh put out his cigarette, "Looks that way."  
  
Kenshin paused in his fight with Enishi to peer over his shoulder. "SANO!!!!"  
  
"YOUR GUARD'S DOWN!!!" Enishi drove his sword right through Kenshin's arm!  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried.  
  
Kenshin staggered back, somehow still able to grip his sword. 'Jiani.stop it!' he thought. 'Don't become what I once was.and what Enishi is now!'  
  
He resumed his stance, beckoning Enishi on. "Come."  
  
To Sanosuke's surprise, the deadly sword paused inches in front of him. Jiani had frozen! He looked up and saw her eyes dilating. "Jiani?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sword falling from her hands, she pulled back and fell to her knees. Clutching her head, she screamed at the skies. "NO!! I CAN'T!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"It seems her true emotions are trying to break through." Aoshi declared softly.  
  
Sanosuke realized this too and knelt before her. "Jiani! Come on! You have to come out of this!"  
  
She grabbed her head even tighter, as if she wanted to tear it off her shoulders. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her face was turning red. "NO!! NO!! NO!!!"  
  
As gently as he could, he grasped hold of her wrists, causing her to let go of herself. He leaned in close and whispered. "Search yourself, Jiani. This hatred, this desire for revenge against the man you called 'Papa', is it truly there? Do you really wish to kill him for something that you never even were aware of?"  
  
She hiccupped in response. He smiled slightly. "Come on, Jiani. Even if you did hold some kind of resentment for him, it couldn't be enough to make you want to do this. Didn't you say that nothing changed, that you would always stay by his side?"  
  
"Sanosuke." Megumi murmured, stunned by the powerful words slipping out of his mouth.  
  
Trembling, Jiani stopped fighting Sanosuke's grip on her wrists. She lowered her head. "N-No."  
  
"Come back Jiani." He told her. "Come back so we can all go home together. Come back so all of us, me, your dad, even your mom can smile for you again."  
  
She looked back up at him, as if searching his soft brown eyes. The darkness faded from her own eyes and they filled with tears. "S-Sa-Sano- kun?"  
  
He broke into a wide grin. "That's me!"  
  
Choking out a sob, she fell forward into his arms. "Oh Sano." she cried into his torn shirt. "Sano-kun!"  
  
He tightened his arms around her and lowered his head so his chin rested in her hair. "It's okay Jiani.you're fine now, everything's gonna be okay."  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Misao was jumping up and down again. "HOORAY!!! SANO DID IT!!! HE SAVED JIANI!!! YEEEEAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
"."Aoshi responded.  
  
Megumi was wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"Good for them," Yahiko agreed. "But we can't forget about Kenshin." 


	15. Chapter 15 Tomoe's Smile

CHAPTER 15- TOMOE'S SMILE  
  
Kenshin and Enishi continued to engage in their fierce battle, each strike coming closer and closer to finishing it. Kenshin found himself tiring quickly, the strain of the previous days beginning to take its toll. Kaoru watched with her hands worriedly over her mouth. "Kenshin."  
  
Meanwhile, Heishin was reawakening back in the woods.  
  
Enishi and Kenshin faced each other in standoff, panting heavily.  
  
"Tell me.Battousai." Tomoe's brother inquired. "My sister.does she smile for you now?"  
  
Before Kenshin could answer, there came a voice. "PAPA!!"  
  
Both warriors turned to see Jiani running towards them. Kenshin gasped. "Jiani!"  
  
She beamed tearfully. "Papa! Don't hold back! I know you'll win!"  
  
"How did she---?" Enishi muttered. Why all of a sudden was she back on his side? And her eyes; why did they sparkle for him in such a fond way?  
  
Kenshin stared at her for a long moment, "Jiani-chan."  
  
He glanced back at Kaoru, who was watching his every move. "Kaoru."  
  
Enishi spat onto the sand. "Fine!! I'LL KILL YOU NOW!!!!!!!" He charged, readying his Kyoukeimyaku Watoujutsu! This was it! It was time for the final strike!  
  
Kenshin sprang into flight as well, his eyes burning with determination unlike ever before. It was time for the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!  
  
C-CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As everyone watching held their breath, the two struck. But before Enishi could even swing down his blade, he was hit right in the chest. He sputtered. "UGN!!" 'What is this? It's different than the first one!'  
  
He felt himself losing ground.  
  
"He's found his answers!" Kaoru realized. "His doubtless determination has made this the winning blow!"  
  
'No! Please smile Tomoe! Smile for me and I'll win! Please!'  
  
However, the Tomoe that appeared before his eyes was far from smiling.  
  
Kenshin completed his ultimate attack, sending Enishi hurling into the skies. 


	16. Chapter 16 Beginning of Amends

CHAPTER 16- BEGINNING OF AMENDS  
  
Kenshin's friends broke out into huge smiles (save Aoshi and Saitoh).  
  
"He did it! He won!"  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
"All right Himura!"  
  
"Ken-san."  
  
Kaoru's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Kenshin."  
  
Sanosuke and Jiani were cheering.  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin stumbled and nearly went down, causing the celebration to stop. Jiani gasped. "Papa!"  
  
He straightened. "No.I'm fine."  
  
Enishi managed to stand up, battered and bloody. "Battousai."  
  
P-POOM!!!  
  
Just then, Kenshin faltered again, this time blood spurting out of his shoulder. He had been shot!!  
  
"PAPA!!!" Jiani shouted  
  
"Himura!!" Misao cried.  
  
"It missed the vital points," Aoshi told her. "He's fine."  
  
Everyone spun around to find Heishin standing there, two pistols in hand. "Thought you could make a fool out of me, huh? Now I'LL be the one getting my revenge!!!"  
  
"No!" Kaoru raced in front of Kenshin and threw herself over top of him.  
  
Enishi, with his blurring vision, saw not her, but Tomoe. She was shielding the one she loved, the one she had smiled for all along! He had to save her! "NOOO!!" He charged into Heishin and punched as hard as he could, sending him straight into a tree.  
  
Kenshin looked up just as the furious young man bore down on the helpless coward, ready to deliver the deadly blow. "No!"  
  
PAP!!! Jiani appeared in front of Enishi, catching his fist. She frowned at him. "Stop Uncle."  
  
He struggled for her to free him. "Let me go! LET GO!!!"  
  
"Jiani." Kenshin and Sanosuke muttered at practically the same time.  
  
"LET GO NOW!!!"  
  
She stood firm. "My father swore never to kill again and I too uphold that vow. I will not allow anyone to be killed before me."  
  
Jiani stared deep into his panicked gaze, the gaze of a child helpless and frightened despite the deed his body was fixed on doing. "If you kill this man, then my mother, your sister, will never be able to smile for you."  
  
At long last, Enishi took a step back. Kenshin rose to his feet. "You saved Miss Kaoru. Thank you."  
  
"NO!" Enishi suddenly fell to his knees and pounded at the sand. "I ONLY WANTED TO---I ONLY WANTED TO SAVE---!!" Tears began to fall before he could finish.  
  
Jiani exchanged brief glances with Sanosuke and Kenshin, then knelt down beside him. Warily at first, she placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. "Uncle, I'm sorry. But on this day, if you look once more, I'm certain you can begin to see the happiness radiating from your sister."  
  
He kept crying.  
  
Kenshin smiled and turned his attention to Kaoru. "Are you hurt?"  
  
She shook her head and smiled. She knew at that moment that Tomoe was smiling for her too. 'Don't worry,' she said. 'I'll watch over him, Tomoe.'  
  
And so, the police finally arrived and took a subdued Enishi into custody. The Kenshin-gumi watched as he was led past with thoughtful expressions.  
  
Kaoru gasped. "Oh! Misao, do you have the diary?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, right!" Misao handed it over to her.  
  
Kaoru looked over at Kenshin, eyes questioning. He nodded his approval.  
  
"Wait!" Kaoru shouted to the police. Enishi turned his head towards her.  
  
She came up to him and presented the old, worn diary. "Here, it's Tomoe's diary."  
  
His eyes widened as he accepted with shackled hands. He then glanced up at Jiani, who was standing a little ways away. She looked a bit puzzled by this exchange.  
  
He then peered back down at the diary.  
  
That was the last they ever saw of Enishi. 


	17. Chapter 17 Always and Forever

CHAPTER 17- ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
  
A few nights later found Kenshin and his friends eating a hearty dinner on the house porch, the only place that wasn't in shambles.  
  
Kaoru sighed wearily. "I wonder how long it'll take to get this place back to normal again."  
  
Yahiko nodded. "Tsubame! More rice!"  
  
Tsubame giggled. "Sure."  
  
Kenshin paused. "Hard to believe that Miss Megumi, Aoshi, and Misao have already left,"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Yes well, I think all of these adventures have gotten to Megumi a little. Besides, she must be tired of having to keep mending Sanosuke's hand."  
  
Kenshin looked over at her. "Speaking of Sanosuke, where is he? And Jiani as well?"  
  
Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know, but maybe that's in their best interest."  
  
On the other side of town, beneath the sakura trees, Sanosuke and Jiani stood.  
  
Jiani reached out and caught a stray petal with her hand. "When I came here one night almost weeks ago, I hoped that catching a tree's petal would bring me luck." She smiled up at Sanosuke. "It seems to have come true."  
  
Sanosuke sighed. "Yup, it granted luck for the both of us. And Kenshin, Kaoru, and everyone else."  
  
"How's your hand? And your arm?"  
  
"Not bad," he replied. "The arm stings a little, but Megumi gave me some good medicine before she left."  
  
Jiani's face fell and she looked away. "I'm sorry Sano-kun. I'm the one who did this to you after all."  
  
A soft hand reached out and touched her cheek. Sanosuke smiled. "Hey, if you weren't going to come back, you may as well should have killed me. If I couldn't tell you how much I love you, then I'd have been better off dead."  
  
Silence. Then, Jiani burst out laughing. Sanosuke quirked an eyebrow. "Eh? What's so funny?"  
  
She wiped tears of joy from her eyes. "You always amazed me with your ability to say such things."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
She smiled, her eyes shining bright. "Well, let me try now." She wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her head against his chest. "I love you too, Sano-kun."  
  
There, she'd said it. The words she had wanted to spill out for so long had finally spilled out. She waited, wondering what his response would be.  
  
His hand reached under her chin, pulling her face up towards him.  
  
Under the full moon, beneath the sakura grove, Sanosuke and Jiani kissed, sealing a fate that would bind them together, always and forever.  
  
A/N- Okay people, I'm gonna make the epilogue one separate story so keep posted to see what happens! 


End file.
